


Submit 2

by rorz94



Series: SUBMIT [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, dom!liam, part 2 of submit, sub!zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam could not really forget about his last sub and he was more than happy when the latter reached out for him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit 2

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I have no excuse except my phone got lost and then stolen and I'm angry.  
> I do not own the characters and This is fictional.  
> I don't know much about dom/sub relations if there is anything incorrect please forgive me and correct me :)

Liam thought it was the way he responded to him. Yes that must be it.

The sub is back again for another scene after a prolonged absence of a month. He did not ask, he just saw the message of him asking to do a scene with him and he accepted, no questions asked. He was used to it. He did not pry on his subs on training’s personal matters. That was one of his professional principles of training subs.  
However, he did notice the changed in his sub. The dyed hair almost white now… white and fluffy; hair done deliberately on disarray that he had the urge to run his fingers through it and tug on it. He will have the chance today to do that at least once. He noticed a nose piercing and even more tattoos. He was just gorgeous. His eyes were charming, his lips rosy and full his skin like golden silk adorned with black inked designs. He almost forgot how captivating this sub was. He had a black tank top on that did not leave anything for the imagination and a skinny black jeans. 

They met at one of the back rooms in his club. Liam owned shares in this club and he worked there too in his free time. He just loved to train new subs and discover their kinks for them to know what they were delving into before they go into a serious dom /sub relation. He’d like to think that he helped a lot of people since he became a partner there. He had met a fair share of subs in his time at the club. Some were plain, others were pretty, and some were attractive but never in his life did he meet a person that could impress him like Zayn did… he was like a fanciful apparition of the true meaning of beauty. He was not exaggerating.

Louis his co-owner winked at him before they headed to the room. The little shit knew how much this sub made an unforgettable impression on him, it was embarrassing. He replied with a frown and walked after the guy.  
Liam decided tonight to do some small talk. He believed it was important to know the mental state of his sub before starting a scene. After all Zayn did not call for a month… he wanted to know if something was bothering him and that’s why he needed a scene or if he just wanted this now period. He certainly won’t be asking for details but just for the general mood.

“So… it’s been a long time. Have you found a dom yet?” Liam asked as they were now behind closed doors.

Zayn avoided his eyes.  
“Not, really just experimented a little with other people but did not like… the way they worked.”

“Zayn, look at me.” He demanded softly, and when the latter looked him in the eye he continued, “I think you should be very careful with whom you do this with… not all people take this seriously, they think it’s a game of some sort but it is way more serious than that, people can scar you permanently if they are too much of an uncontrollable sadist and I’m not talking here of physical scars. Subs must be handled delicately, because when they are in a scene the dom can make them feel good but also can make them feel like shit in a matter of seconds. So my only advice would be to choose the dom your subbing for carefully. And when in doubt do it in a club like this one, this way if anything wrong happens the owners would permanently ban him from domming in any society.”

“Man I know what you’re saying… It wasn’t anything dangerous, they just did not get me under the way you did.” Zayn explained in a small voice, “I freaked out a little after the first time, because I’ve never lost control the way I did with you, that’s why I tried other people, but then I realized that I wasn’t satisfied and that maybe I did want to lose my control.”

“You should have talked to me Zayn. I would have explained to you.”

“Yeah well I don’t know.” The sub replied with a shrug. “Can we do this now?”

“Yeah, alright.”  
Liam had Zayn recite the rules and the safety measures and then he asked him about his color. Zayn gave him the green light to start.  
He thought about what he would do to him tonight. Thoughts and ideas came floating to his mind. Too many things he dreamed of doing with Zayn but he could not do them all at once. He liked to keep one theme to the scenes.  
“Alright baby boy, why don’t you start by undressing? Let me see this gorgeous body of yours.” He asked his tone of voice going automatically on dominant mode. It was too faint but he noticed the blush that sneaked on Zayn’s cheeks. The sub started on chewing on his bottom lip, a habit Liam remembered the boy had from last scene.  
Zayn started to pull his tank top over his head. “Slower.” Liam ordered. Zayn complied. He moved his hands slowly on his torso until he reached for his jeans buttons. He searched Liam’s eyes for the okay to continue. “Go ahead babe.” Liam encouraged. The sub slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He slowly slipped his jeans down and shimmied out of them one leg at a time. He stood there with just his boxers on, bottom lip stuck between his teeth, hands on either side of his body.  
“Good boy babe, now continue.” Liam praised.  
Liam could see the outline of Zayn’s hard on. He could see his sub was already hard and ready to play just from him ordering him around. He was proud that he could affect him that way. As for Liam, he already was supporting a semi, this boy was going to be the death of him.  
Zayn slowly and almost as if he was teasing Liam pulled his boxers down, revealing his hard cock. It came up instantly once being freed from its confines. It was hot. He shimmied out of them too and stood still. Clothes scattered on the ground all naked for Liam’s eyes who was sat on a chair facing him trying so hard not to rub on his dick for some relief. Zayn's hands moved a little as if he was shying away from Liam’s intense stare. However, the latter shook his head and Zayn whimpered in understanding. Moving his hands behind his back so he would not have the urge to put them on his pelvis.  
“Zayn good boys clean after themselves right, fold your clothes and put them on that small table.” Liam commanded strictly.  
Zayn’s eyes widened. “Yes daddy.” He said and then froze.  
“Zayn, it’s okay I want you to call me daddy. Alright you’re still my good boy. Okay.” Liam reassured him gently.  
“Yes, daddy.” He replied with a small smile and bent down to pick up his clothes. Liam had a nice view of the cleft of his ass, his small cheeks that invited him to spank… but no this time he wanted to experiment with Zayn's nipples. He wanted to see how far he can stimulate them and how sensitive they were.  
When Zayn finished folding his clothes on the table. He came back and stood in front of Liam waiting for another command.  
“Now, make yourself comfortable on the bed on your back.”  
Zayn hurried to do what he was asked for. Liam was so proud of his good boy.  
“Eager aren’t we babe.”  
“Yeah…” Zayn whispered, “Please daddy, please.” He pleaded with a childish voice.  
“Patient boys get treats baby remember. Impatient and selfish boys get punished.”  
“Yes daddy, I’ll be good I swear.” Zayn moaned.  
“Alright, show me baby how you touch your little cock when you are alone. You have the permission to touch yourself a little make a show for your Daddy.”  
Zayn smiled and he started licking his hand; covering his palm and his fingers with long stripes of saliva. Keeping Liam’s stare as he did that. It was all a show to goad Liam to do a move or to say something.  
“Good, now put that hand of yours on your pretty cock baby, let me see how you make yourself feel good.”  
Zayn moaned softly and started with slow experimental jerks that soon became faster. He threw his head back facing the ceiling with shut eyes and open mouth.  
“Zayn, Slower boy.” Liam reprimanded, he sat down back on the chair, and this time he placed it next to the bed where he could see everything.  
Zayn whined but obeyed, slowing the movement of his hand on his red hard dick. It was painful to watch. “Please daddy…” he whispered looking at Liam with chewed lips.  
“Be a good boy and stop whining babe… now keep on this slow ordered pace… very good… that’s it… how does it feel baby?”  
“G-good, so-o good daddy.” Zayn moaned lewdly.  
The pace went quicker without Zayn even noticing, he just felt so good that suddenly he almost felt the rush that came before he had his climax. He was so close, but…  
“Stop your hand boy, you don’t have the permission to come yet.” Liam said strictly.  
Zayn groaned loudly but he stopped nonetheless, his hips jerked a little bit uncontrollably. Liam stood up and towered over him. He moved his hands above his head and told him to put them on the handlebar of the steel headboard of the bed. The sub reached for it and grabbed it tightly.  
The dominant hand ever so lightly brushed Zayn’s flat stomach and Zayn instantly arched his body towards the touch loud moan escaping his mouth. The movement was so instinctive and uncontrollable.  
“I control your body now baby boy. I decide when you move and when you stop… I decide when you’re gonna come and if you’re going to come at all. Do you get that Zayn?”  
“Yes… daddy.” Zayn muttered.  
Liam can see it now in his eyes, a glassy look that told him Zayn was going in the mood… he barely went under the surface.  
“Good boy.” Liam praised. His hand snaked up to caress Zayn’s cheek, his neck and then his chest. His thumb circled his nipple and Zayn mewled.  
“Keep your eyes on me baby, don’t look away.”  
Zayn only response was to obey, he was a good boy he promised. Liam’s magic fingers played with his right nipple for a few seconds and then he pinched it, hard. Zayn cried out but that did not stop the dom. He tugged on it a little, making the sub squirm under his touch.  
“Color babe?” Liam asked.  
“G-gr-green.” Zayn stuttered, his breathing became labored.  
“Perfect.” Liam said before he went down to bite on the little nub. Zayn tried to squirm away and arch towards the mouth that was tormenting him at the same time. He did not know what he was going for. Liam’s tongue soothed the reddening bud and circled it lightly then his mouth and lips came to suckle on it. It was euphoric, how Zayn was arching his back to be sweetly tortured by his mouth and hands again. He gave the same treatment to the other awaiting nipple and Zayn went even crazier. When he finished he moved again to the right one. Zayn cried out and tried to stop Liam automatically. It was too sensitive that he was not thinking, he just felt it needed to have a break.  
“Zayn…? What’s your color?” Liam asked quickly concern can be noticed in his voice.  
“Green…I’m sorry daddy… I didn’t mean to…I swear…” Zayn mumbled begging for forgiveness, he wanted it but he did not know why he stopped him, it felt like he was not in control and he wanted to have some. He was a naughty boy.  
“Shh, sh… it’s okay baby.” Liam soothed. “You made a mistake… it will have a consequence but you don’t have to beat yourself on it okay. Now I think you deserve a little punishment for that stunt you just pulled. I want you to decide for yourself the number of strikes you’ll get from my belt.”  
Fuck, Zayn moaned at that… and oh how much he wanted it. He knew it won’t be like anything Liam did before as play… he knew that this time his punishment is going to hurt and burn and he could not wait. He deserved it for disobeying.  
“I deserve twenty daddy.”  
“Good boy. You‘re so good Zayn you just need some discipline baby boy. Now please turn around on your hands and knees for me, I want you to arch your back… perfect baby… my god boy listens so well.” Liam praised as Zayn arched his back to his ass stuck out for him to hit. The lad moaned yet again.  
“Now I’m going to spank you a little so you won’t feel the full blow of the belt.”  
“O-okay daddy.” Zayn said.  
Liam started spanking the little ass cheeks, he began with light spanks and then rubs and then the spanks intensified in force and frequency. He stopped when the skin turned into a faint blush of rose. Liam went to remove his belt from his jeans and the telltale sound of it made Zayn groan. Which earned him an extra spank.  
“Ahh.” He groaned.  
“Color Zayn.”  
“Green.” He mewled like he was impatiently waiting for him to hit him.  
“Okay, now I want you to count every strike… no swearing, no voicing your pain just the counting and now skipping numbers either or else we are staring over again, do you understand?” Liam asked.  
“Yes daddy.”  
The first strike echoed in the room and the boy’s body jerked a little to the front, but he quickly resumed position sticking his ass out for more.  
“One.” He breathed harshly.  
“Two.” The second one’s sting lasted longer.  
“Th-three.” Fuck that hurt… but was so good at the same time. He was floating.  
“Fo-four.” He said his voice shaking.  
“Five.” The belt was unforgiving, leaving lines of fire on his skin.  
Liam paused to brush his burning skin with his cool hand, it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Liam thought his ass looked good this way, beautifully red and marked.  
The next five strikes were better, Zayn could not really feel the first impact of the strikes he just felt the burn afterward.  
“Color babe?” Liam asked they had still the last five strikes.  
“Greeen.” Zayn said breathlessly.  
“Good boy, you’re doing so good baby boy… so good for daddy. Wish you could see your ass baby… the way it’s red and marked from my belt.” Zayn moaned quietly at that praise. He felt amazing at that… he was being good for his daddy.  
The last five were hard, Zayn wanted him to finish but he oddly wanted even more strikes at the same time.  
“Daddy…” he moaned before the last strike.  
“Zayn… that’s not a number.” Liam commented.  
“Sorry… I’m afraid daddy I won’t be a good boy…” Zayn mewled pitifully. “I’m going to come.” He suddenly felt it. It crept on him until he thought that with just that he was going to lose control.”  
“Fuck baby boy… good boy… telling me before you did. You’re good baby. As your reward you can come baby. Now by the last strike okay. You have this one chance not after…”  
“yeaah.” Zayn murmured, he was so ready for this.  
So on the last strike that was directed exactly at his crack he just let go. It was hard… but he did it for his daddy. He came so hard that he toppled over on the bed. Humping the sheets uncontrollably for some extra friction.  
Two strong hands grabbed him by the waist and he was suddenly manhandled over a naked man’s lap. When did Liam get naked? He wondered in his hazy after-high mind as he was cuddled and praised by the man. He sighed tiredly and buried his face in the soft hairs of his chest… it was a beautiful chest… so manly.  
“Zayn baby.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Are you okay baby… tell me your color.”  
“I’m great.” He replied with a dopey smile. “I’m green.”  
“You did so good baby boy. Do you want us to continue?”  
“Yeah… please I want to please you daddy.” Zayn begged.  
“Okay baby…you’re being so good for me right now.” Liam whispered endearingly as he brushed the sweaty strands away from Zayn’s forehead.  
Zayn beamed dazedly and brightly at him. He was good and he felt wonderful.  
Liam leaned back against the pillows on the headboard and sat Zayn in a way that he was straddling his lap. He pushed on his back so he could lean against him until he brushed their lips together. He tugged on his lower lip with his teeth until it bruised even more, and then he kissed him filthily an open mouthed dueling tongue pure animalistic kiss, his fingers digging painfully on the sides of his waist as Zayn’s fingers clutched the round his shoulders in a pinching grip.  
“Daddy.” Zayn breathed… like he was begging him for more. The sub pushed his ass on his hard dick in a teasing way that made Liam grown. He slapped one cheek softly silently ordering him to stop. He did. Liam reached for the lube from the side table and gave it to Zayn who looked at Liam puzzled.  
“Finger yourself open for daddy baby.”  
“Okay…” Zayn breathed a silent fuck that made Liam chuckle and pinch his bruised skin lightly. He covered his fingers with lube and reached behind him to slowly stretch himself on his index finger. He let out a long groan. He needed this but not his fingers. He wanted his daddy’s digits. He kept his eye contact with Liam showing him how much he was turned on from touching his hole and stretching it like that…  
“Good, let your finger out, and then in and out again in…” Liam whispered as if he was in a trance himself. He watched his commands being executed on Zayn’s face.  
“Now add another babe.”  
Zayn closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he did. Liam reached behind to feel it, the way Zayn’s rim was stretched on his digits. The sub whined when he felt it too, but he opened his eyes to look at him. Eyes blown wide almost black.  
“Very good. Now move them out… and then in… again babe out… in.” Liam still had his hand nearby feeling the movement and Zayn was pushing against the touch of his hand.  
“Please daddy…” Zayn struggled to talk with the effort.  
“You want my fingers Zayn?”  
“Yes… please you’re fingers are better….”  
“Okay…good boys get what they ask for…” he replied. “Put your hands around my neck babe and stay still. Yeah that’s it be loud for me now.”  
And loud he was. Without inhibitions without shame.  
Liam was fucking him with three fingers now and he was still as he ordered him to be, letting him do to him whatever he pleased. He was a messy ball of grunts, sweat and ecstasy. His fingers brushed his spot every time he thrust them in and he heard the telling blissful “uhh” that escape Zayn’s throat after.  
The dominant thought it was time for him to appease his hunger for the sub’s tight hole. So he removed his fingers without missing a whine of protest from the boy straddling him. He reprimanded him with a light spank and grabbed his fully hard dick, wrapped it in a condom and then circled the head around his rim. Zayn was trying to move back against it, trying to suck him in as swiftly as he could, yet Liam gave him another spank, harder this time that made him freeze.  
“Be patient boy.”  
He started breaching him slowly, ever so slowly to tease him and tease himself. He mentally patted his back for his immense effort of self-control. When he was fully inside his bottom’s tight heat he groaned at the pleasure. Zayn was squeezing him delightfully. He caressed his subs back and ordered him to move.  
“Ride your daddy boy, show me how good you can be.”  
Zayn moved immediately, raising himself a few inches only to drop down, he found a fast rhythm that made him breathless and overwhelmed so Liam squeezed on his ass cheeks to make him slow down. He helped him keep a deep and slow pace that was driving them both mad with want. After a while he pushed Zayn off of him and flipped their position. Zayn let a shout of surprise at the sudden movement. Liam kissed him to soothe him and grabbed his ankles.  
“Zayn put your hands on the handlebars again baby, when you come I want you to come untouched just from my dick fucking your tight pussy.”  
Zayn mewled like a puppy and closed his eyes at the dirty talk. He clasped his hands on the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
Liam brought his ankles together, he had an idea. He reached for a bondage tape nearby and taped his ankles tightly together. He raised them high in one hand until Zayn ass hovered above the bed.  
Fuck that was a beautiful sight!  
He bent him almost in half and put three fingers inside to test him from inside. The boy was hot, stretched and felt amazing. He moved his hands out and slowly filled him again. His groans and the sub moans filled the room.  
“That’s how you like it, isn’t baby boy?” Liam asked with each powerful thrust.  
Zayn mewled. His dick was leaving a shiny trail of pre-come against his already dirty abdomen.  
“Yeah you like it when you’re all helpless, when I put you in hard positions and just have my way with you. Fuck you into bed until you come untouched.”  
“I keep going and you don’t need me to touch that pretty hard dick of yours… it’s just here for me to play with it right…a little nub for me to rub if I want to… fuck… you’re so tight baby boy.”  
His thrust went crazy and Zayn was clenching wildly around him that he could not take it anymore. He came with a shout of Zayn’s name. He kept on moving chasing his high. The sub did not come yet, Liam stopped, his almost soft dick still inside.  
“I won’t touch you Zayn… you’ll come from just me playing with your pretty pussy.” Liam said.  
He moved out of him and pulled the condom out. He threw it in the bin nearby and came back to his unsatisfied sub who was humping the air desperately. Liam pulled the tape out to free his ankles and then spread them out for him to see everything. He looked at how hard Zayn was it looked painful and how puffy his used rim was… fuck he almost got hard again.  
He spit on the dick. Zayn let out a soft whine… he was so out of it that he was acting on instinct.  
“Your cock looks pretty hard baby… I’m almost tempted to keep you like that for hours.”  
Zayn cried out and shook his head. “Please,” He sobbed.  
“No… maybe I’m gonna let you come… let’s see. Let go on the headboard and grab the back of your thighs push them to your chest. Yes… good boy.”  
Liam brushed his knuckles on his heated sweaty skin. He bent down to lick at his chest, he grazed his bruised nipples with his teeth until Zayn cried out, he moved down, tapped Zayn’s fuzzy ball sac a little. He noticed that Zayn moaned and his eyes became more unfocused. He liked that, he kept this note for next time.  
He fingered his abuse hole again, added more lube and stretched him more this time with four fingers. He reached for his prostate and kept on pushing there. Barely moving his fingers out to push in again. Zayn’s mewls and blabbers of “Daddy!” and “Please!” became higher and messed up. When Zayn came he felt it on his fingers this time. The way his body ceased around his fingers and he saw Zayn’s dick spit out strips of come over himself. It was hot. When Zayn was finished from riding his high, Liam moved and licked his come clean, keeping it in his mouth and then moved to kiss Zayn and he gave him all his come.  
“Swallow your mess my good boy.”  
Zayn swallowed and sighed like he was sated from that, he looked so destroyed, Liam liked that look on him. He cuddled him gently and cleaned him with a wet towel and stroked his hair gently until his vision became sharper.  
“Zayn, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” He answered softly, a contented expression on his face. It made Liam beam.  
“Was it good?”  
“Are you kidding… it was out of this world d- dude. I can’t describe it really.”  
“Tell me how you felt babe. Do you think you’ll freak out a little after? It is so normal to feel a little afraid for all the control you’ve lost during the scene. It is okay to feel vulnerable. It does not mean that you’re weak Zayn. It means you trusted me as a dom enough to let me think and act on your behalf and I’m honored that you did chose to do that with me a second time.”  
Zayn nodded solemnly as if he was pondering on the issue.  
“I think …I…I’d want you to be my dominant Liam.” Zayn asked hopefully.  
“I … Zayn we will talk about it another time, when your judgment is not clouded from a scene. Okay baby, I’m not saying no.” he said quickly as he noticed Zayn’s eyes going teary. “I just want you to make this decision when you’re fully aware.”  
Zayn nodded with a small smile. Liam kissed his lips and engulfed him with his embrace. Zayn had a nap… he felt safe enough between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this sorry for any mistakes :(  
> Question: Do you want more one shots from this verse?


End file.
